Her Only Hope
by Aurora04
Summary: I know the definition of pain. I lived with for almost a year. So when I heard his Imprint left him I know I had to save him from that agony. When someone you love rips out your heart it makes you numb to everything, cold to the people that want to help you, but more importantly it makes you fell worthless.
1. Chapter One The Invitation

**Her Only Hope**

I know the definition of pain. I lived with it for almost a year. So when I heard that his imprint left him I know I had to save him from that agony. When someone you love rips out your heart and it's the person you love more than anything it makes you numb to everything, cold to the people that want to help you, but more imperially it make you feel worthless. All I want was to save him not fall in love with him but he made me. He did what Jacob tried so hard to do. He made me forget Edward. It's just too bad that he doesn't feel the some. His imprint would come back eventually and Edward …Well he never let me go.

**Author note: I hope this is better. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and give me advise. Please review and tell me if this is better.**

_Chapter One the invitation_

I need to go to La Push and see Billy. Ever since Jacob's runaway Billy's been on his own of course he had the pack but they had enough to deal with. There was only some much they can do expects now that Emily's pregnant. There was only two very annoying problems stopping me from going and their names are Alice and Edward.

Every time I tried to talk to him about it he would say no and Alice would agree with him. When I tried to sneak to La Push Alice would see me [no matter how hard I tried not to think about it] and tell Edward. No matter what I did I couldn't get passed them and it angered me to no end.

It was times like this being human really sucked. What was a weak fragile human to do when the only person on your side is married to a vain snob who doesn't like you? The only way I could make them suffer was not letting Alice play Bella Barbie and not letting _**Edward**_ in my room.

Every night before I went to bed I would close and lock my window and whenever they would try to invite me over I would refuse to come over. Which is driving them both crazy? Alice wanted me to break in a pair of high shoes for my wedding but I wouldn't come over and I would leave when I knew she was coming over. Needless to say they were not very happy with me but on the bright side my dad's happy.

He could sense I was mad at Edward and he loved every second of it. He would walk around with the biggest smile on his face and when Edward came over to see me his smile only got bigger. One night I overheard Charlie talking to Billy about how Edward and I were fighting. He sounds it like a preacher telling his congregation that he saw the face of the lord. I know I should have ran out of the kitchen told him that he shouldn't be happy that Edward and I were having problems and that we were getting married whether he liked it or not but I didn't. Why I didn't do it, I don't know. My thought was interrupted by my cell phone. I looked at the caller I.D well I prayed it was Edward. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Seth's name. "Hi Seth".

"Hi Bella". He said sadly.

" Seth is something wrong"? "You sound off."

It broke my heart when Seth was sad.

"Don't tell me that Quil and Paul are making fun of you again"? Oh, they are so going to get it." I thought. "I'm going to get my crow bar."

"WAIT BELLA"! Seth yelled". "They didn't do anything this time".

"Then what's wrong with you"? "It's about the invitation you sent Jacob."

"What"? I said completely taken back by what he said.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know you didn't send it but Sam made me ask so Leah would shut up about it". "Jacob… got an invitation to my… wedding" I whispered.

"Yeah, Leah won't stop talking about it. She keeps going on and on about but I know you didn't do it because you're Bella." He said the last part happily.

"Thanks Seth. You're the best."

"Yeah, I know. Now only the rest of the pack was as smart as you." He mumbled." Now back to the matter at hand if you didn't send the invitation to Jacob who did?"

It was the obvious but painful answer. "Edward." I whispered. He had the most to gain and he made it clear that he didn't want me around the pack. Doubt started to creep its way into my mind, which scared me because I've never doubted my love for Edward. Memories of the times I cried my eyes out while Edward held me flashed before my eyes. I blamed myself for Jacob leaving but Edward would whisper in my ear so sweetly that it wasn't my fault and he was right. It was his fault Jacob left.

"Hey don't be sad Bella I'm sure he had a good reason." Seth said trying to cheer me up.

"I doubt it." I said.

"Maybe you two need some space."

"_**Great idea Seth for I live in Edward is a vampire if he wants to see he can and he would never agree to that."**_

"Then come to La Push we all miss you."

_**Yeah right**_ I thought. Leah's made it clear that I that she didn't want me in La Push or around her brother. I'm positive that if she found out Seth was talking to me she would freak out. I would love see to Seth but Edward won't let me come.

"No offense Bella, but Edward sounds controlling."

"He…" I wanted it defend Edward but Seth was right. I love him Seth. I don't know what to do any more I whispered.

"Just come La Push Bella it's the only place Edward can't come and get you". "You'll be safe to think without any interruptions".

"I don't know Seth".

"Please Bella I really miss you he said sadly".

It's impossible to tell Seth no because you know you were going to break his heart. "Okay" I said reluctantly.

"Yes" he yelled.

"But I have to go talk to the Cullen's first".

"Promise you won't let them talk me out of coming".

"I promise Seth". "I now it's going to hurt. But you're right I need space to think". "What Edward was wrong and what kind of friend would I be if I let him hurt the people I love".

"Do you want me to go with you"?

"No I have to do this alone". "I need to be strong for once. Just do me favor could you ask Billy if its okay if stay with him for a few days".

"Sure Billy's going to ecstatic when I ask him but what about Charlie".

"Charlie's going to be jumping with joy".

"Wow he really does like Edward".

"He still calls him Edwin" I admitted sadly.

"Well I have to go Bella I got to go".

"Yeah I'll see you later".

"Bye Bella".

I hung up and throw my phone on the bed. I can believe he would do this. Yes you do a little voice in the back of my head said. You know the moment Seth said the invitation that it was him. You couldn't even defend him. I looked down at my engagement ring and slowly toke it off. It felt so good to have it off. Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. It pathetic how you let him rule your life. Those were the last words Paul Lahote said after I chose Edward and he was right. I am pathetic but I don't want to be. Then grow a backbone Swan. That what he would say and that exactly what I going to do. So I grab my duffle bag and pack everything I'm going to need. I pick up my ring that at some point I sat down on my bed and stuff it into my back pocket and went down stairs to tell Charlie that I'm staying with Billy.


	2. Chapter Two the Cullen's

**Her Only Hope**

I know the definition of pain. I lived with it for almost a year. So when I heard that his imprint left him I know I had to save him from that agony. When someone you love rips out your heart and it's the person you love more than anything it makes you numb to everything, cold to the people that want to help you, but more importantly it make you feel worthless. All I want was to save him not fall in love with him but he made me. He did what Jacob tried so hard to do. He made me forget Edward. It's just too bad that he doesn't feel the some. His imprint would come back eventually and Edward …Well he never let me go.

**Authors Note: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed me, and favorite my story. Hope you enjoy.**

**_Chapter Two the Cullen's_**

After talking to Charlie and making sure I didn't forget anything. I was almost to the Cullen's house. Billy called and said he would be happy to have me over. Even Emily called me, invited me and Billy over for dinner. When I told Charlie I was going to stay with Billy he jump up and said yes.

**FLASHBACK**

**Hey Dad I said as I carefully walked down the stairs. In the living room he called out. I walked into the living room and he was sitting on the couch watch ESPN again. Can I talk to you for a minute? Sure Bells he said as he turned off the T.V. I was wonder if you would be okay with me staying with Billy for a few days. YES he jumped up and yelled. Stay as long as you want. Thank dad but Billy hasn't called me yet. Oh …. Well does Edwin know about this? Edward and no he doesn't. So are you going to tell me what's wrong he asked? He…. Sent Jacob a invitation to our wedding. I know it might sound silly but I know he did it for all the wrong reasons and he didn't tell me either. Well you do whatever you think is best he said proudly. Now go get packed because you know Billy's going to say yes. **

**END of FLASHBACK**

Now all I have to do is confront Edward. When I pulled up to the Cullen's house Edward is already waiting for me.

He sped over and opened the door for me. Hello love he said with no emotion. Hi I whispered back. I could look at him.

Don't break your promise to Seth I said to myself. You're not pathetic your strong. He pulled me out of the car when he saw I wouldn't move. Edward wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into the house. When we walked into the living room everyone was there.

Sitting on the couch and waiting for us. "Hi Bella" Emmett said getting up to greet me. He pulls me out of Edwards's arms and hugs me.

"Hi Emmett I say". "Are you okay you" he asked as he walked me too the couch. You look paler then usually. "I'm fine Emmett". I sit down on the couch next to him figuring there was no point in going to Edwards when they'll hear us anyway.

I still couldn't look at him. I wanted so badly for this to be a dream. "I already know what you're going to say Bella". "How could you "I say anyway. "Why would you do that Edward"?

"Bella I was doing". "You were what" Edward I interrupted him. "You were what figuring the best way to keep me away from Jacob was to run him out of town".

"Before you jump to concussions will you please let me explain"? I nodded slightly. "I was giving him a finale goodbye". "After our honeymoon you would be changed and I know you wouldn't want your last memory of Jacob to be of you breaking his heart".

What a perfect lie I thought. There was no holes in it but for some reason I know it was a lie. "Then why didn't you tell me" I said. "Why let me cry on your chest every night about how it was my fault he left"?

His face was still hard with no emotion. "I didn't think he would runaway and I panicked when I found out". "If that's true" why are you keeping me from going to La Push"?

"I just don't want you around those wolves" he growled. "What wrong with the pack" I asked. "They are dangerous Bella". "His right Bella" Alice said. I glared at both of them. "How can you say that"?

"The pack was the only thing keeping Victoria form killing me when you left me" I yelled. "Don't try to make they sound like saints" Edward yelled. "Because I remember you tell me about how Paul lost control and almost killed you".

My heart skipped a beat like it always did when Paul was mentioned. "You don't know anything about them and you know that was my fault" I said as I stood up. I hit him remember.

"Bella love" said trying to pull me into his arms but pulled away. "No Edward the only reason I'm here is to tell you I need time to think and I can't do that in Forks".

"I understand you want time and I can give that to you" he said. I was shocked he was letting me go without a fight. "I will buy you a ticket to Florida so you can visit your mother". I sighed sadly that explains it."

He was only going to let me go on his terms. I'm not going that far Edward". "Okay then um… theirs a nice Bed and Breakfast in Port Angeles". Or I just go to La Push and stay with Billy".

Edwards's eyes went black with rage. "You… want to stay with… Billy" he said calmly but you could hear the angrier." Yes" I whispered. "No" he said. "You are not going to stay with those mongrels". At this point I would usually back down but I'm not going to this time.

I promised myself and Seth that I wouldn't back down. "I don't need your permission" I yelled as I got up. I need to be away from you". "With every word I said Edwards eyes got blacker.

"Bella they are dangerous" he said emphasizing the word dangerous. "And I don't want you around them" he yelled back.

I need to get out of here I thought. "It's too late I'm already going" I say as calmly as possible. He glared at me and I shuddered. I've never seen Edward this mad before and what little instincts I had was telling me to leave. "Edward" I said softly.

"I need time away and I don't want to have to go all the way to Florida or Port Angeles to get it". I reach out and touch his cheek. "When you change me I will have to say good bye to my Father, Mother, Jacob, and Seth". "I need to go" I say.

I let go of his cheek and walk pass him. His letting me go I thought happily. Maybe we can… but before I could finish my thought Edward grabbed my left arm. I turned to face. "Edward let me go" pleaded it. "Not until you listen to me" he said as his grip on my arm got tighter.

I winced and tried to pull away with no luck. "Edward you're hurting me" I with panic in my voice. I tried to pull away again but his grip got even tighter. "Edward you're hurting me" I say again through my teeth. "Let go of her Edward" Emmett roared but Edward ignored him.

"Did you really think I was going to let you go"? Tears were falling down my face but just because Edward was hurting me. All I was to him was a pet… no a doll he could control. "You will not being to La Push."

Will someone get him off of me" I sobbed. I looked at Emmett for help but all the Cullen's except for Carlisle were holding him back. "LET ME GO HE YELLED." I'M GOING TO KILL HIM". "Emmett you need to calm down" Jasper said. "Edward you have to let her go" Carlisle said.

"You want me let you go Bella" Edward said with a calm but dangerous voice. "Emmett please get him off me" I said. "Edward" Carlisle tried again. "You are going to break her arm" but he ignored him.

"I'm going to ask you one more time" he said with a growl. Do you want me to let your arm go he said as he squeezing my arm a little tighter? "Yes I said through my teeth.

"Then say you won't go to La Push". "Emmett" I tried again". "Say it" he yelled. "Okay I sobbed. "I won't go just let me go". "Good girl" he said as he released my arm.

I fall to my knees in pain as the blood rushed back into my arm. Carlisle grabbed my arm and cheeked it. He moved it around and I winced." I'm sorry I just want to make sure it's not broken".

He moved my arm around some more and I try not to complain. "Nothing's broken it's just going to be a very bad bruise. "It's not just a bruise" Emmett yelled." Emmett calm down".

I just sat there not saying anything. I was too shocked to speak. "What wrong with you" Jasper said to Edward. My phone started to ring but I couldn't move. Carlisle reached into my pocket and pulled it out.

"It's Billy" he said. Edward toke the phone from Carlisle and answer. "What do you want"? "Well Bella decided to stay with us instead". So much for Florida or Port Angeles I thought. "My I remind you Bella is eighteen" he said.

"Bella" Emmett said shaking me genteelly. "I think she needs some air". He picked he picked me up bride style. I cradle my arm to my cheat. "I'll get the door for" Jasper said.

As they start to walk I could still hear Edward yelling at Billy. I started to sob. "Shh Bella it will be okay" Emmett said. When we got to the car I could hear Jasper and Emmett talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

He put me into the passenger sit of the car and closes the door. "You know what to do" Emmett said as he sat down in the drivers sit. "Where are we going" I whispered. "To La Push" he said.

**Please Review I live for them.**


	3. Chapter Three Brotherly advise

**Her Only Hope**

_Chapter Three Brotherly Advise_

**_Authors note: Hello again_** **everyone. I tell you guys I'm think about deleting my story. Only six people have reviewed my story so i'm starting to think no one likes it. So it up to you guys if you want me to continue this story tell me. **

The farther way we got from the Cullen's the better I felt. The fog from my brain cleared but I was still so confused. I couldn't understand how Edward could hurt me. Alice she didn't even say anything.

I felt like something was dying inside me. Maybe going to La Push wasn't the best idea. Maybe Alice sees something bad happening to me. "How's your arm" Emmett said. "Its fine" I lied. "You're a really bad liar." Jerk I thought. "Here he said gently take my left arm and sitting it on my lap and gently placing his hand on top of my arm. 'For once my freezing body temperature is coming in handy" he smugly. "Wow you're so amazing" I said with sarcasm. "You could make superman cry with envy." "About time you noticed." "I bet you regret not being born 50 year ago."

"Don't make me throw up." "I have a very sensitive stomach I said. He looked at me raising his brow and giving me a sexy smile. "Keep telling yourself that's but I know the truth he said wiggling his eyes brows. "You want my sexy body." "In your dreams" I said as I laughed. I felt a wave of sadness hit me and our moment of happiness disappeared. "It's not going to get better is it I asked sadly. "No" Emmett answered honestly. My eyes burned with unshed tears but I wouldn't let myself cry. "Would you like some advise Bella."

I nodded my head yes. "It's not going to change once you're a vampire". "I know that's what you are hoping for but he will never treat you like an equal" said seriously. "You need to take this time to really think about your future because once you become a vampire there's no going back." Every word he said stroked my heart painfully because I know he was right. "But what am I suppose to do Emmett" I said fighting back tears. "I already tried to live without him and it almost killed us." "And the Voturi" I said.

They'll kill us if he doesn't change me." "SCREW THE VOTURI" Emmett growled. "They break their own rules all the time." "What do you mean" I asked. "I mean you're not the first human to date a vampire. "Aro had so many human girlfriends I lost count." Their monsters I thought. How many people did they kill for breaking their law just to break themselves? "There's a reason why the Voturi don't bother us" he said.

"We are the only coven besides theirs that knows." "So don't worry about them."

"Why did Edward do this" I asked."Why did he send Jacob that invitation and… why did he hurt me" said falling apart at the last part. I cried almost as hard as the night I told Jacob good bye. Emmett let me cry in peace which I was grateful for. If he was anyone else they would had told me Edward wasn't worth my tears and even though that not a bad thing but Emmett knew that wouldn't help me. Edward and I love was once pure but somewhere we made a wrong turn and our love turned ugly. I started to notice something was different after we come back from Italy but of course I ignored it. "This is as far as I can take you" Emmett said snapping my thoughts. "Here take my cell phone.

I toke his phone and put in my jeans pocket. He reached wiped my tears away with his cold hand which reminded me of Edwards. "It will be okay Bella he said softly. "You just need some time to think about what you really want." "I hope your right. "Of course I am" he said giving me a cocky smile. He got out of the car and I climbed over to the driver's side. "This may surprise you but I kind of miss your old truck."

"I miss it too I smiled. He kissed my forehead and closed the door. "Make sure you call me when you get there." "Okay I whispered. I was ready to say goodbye but I didn't know what to say. What do you say to a person that went against his brother for you? "You need to go Bella." "He could by on his way to stop right now." "Good bye Emmett I said sadly. "Good bye Bella" Emmett said giving me a tiny smile. I drove away slowly still not ready to leave but he was right. I could let Edward stop me this time. I don't know why but it felt like I was never going to see him again.

I looked into my rearview mirror to wave good bye one more time just in case it really was the last time I would see him. He waved back and disappeared. With ever mile I put between Edward and me the freer I felt. Emmett was right I do need what I really want.

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4 Billy

**Her Only Hope**

**Authors Note: I am so sorry I haven't updated in two months. I there's no excuse for absent but I have a good reason. First my brother graduated, then I got sick, and then my computer crashed. My mom fixed and wouldn't let my sisters and I use until now. I want to thank HH719 and YankeeGirlNJ for reviewing. It because of them I decided not to delete my story. It's nice to know someone reads my author notes. Don't forgot to REVIEW **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anyone of the Characters I just of the plot I created. Sorry I forgot to put in my other chapters**

Chapter Four Billy

I knocked on Billy's door after I gave myself a fifteen minute pep talk. I want to run back to my car and hide in my room for the rest of my life. For the life of me I couldn't figure out why Billy agreed to let me stay. After all it is my fault Jacob's is gone. "The doors unlocked" Billy yelled. I walked inside and closed the door be hide me. "I'm in the kitchen." I walked to the kitchen slowly to see Billy sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper. He looked up when he heard me enter the room and smiled at me. "Hello Bella I was wondering how long it was going to take to come inside." "You… knew I was out there whole time" I said shocked. "Yes" he chuckled. I walked to the table and sat down. Billy went back to reading his paper and I just there staring at him. I didn't know what to say to him. I was hoping he was going to say something but he didn't. Looks like I'm going to have to be the one to start the conversation. "Billy" I said softly. "Yes" he said without looking away from his paper. "I'm sorry … I'm so sorry Billy." "You don't need to apologize he said without looking at me." "Yes there is" I said. "Because of me Jacobs gone." He finally looked at me. "Bella you didn't send the invitation and you didn't know that Edward was going you send it" he said with convection. "But Billy it's my fault." "Will you stop with the buts." "Bella try and understand even if you would have choose my son sooner or later he would have imprinted." "At least with the pack mind I know his okay." "Know don't think I approve of Edward because I don't and never will." I shudder at the look on his face. "I know the moment Jacob phased the future you too had was gone." "You did too that why you fought him so hard but he would give up and that not your fault." "Now this conversation is over and we better not have it again." "Now get your bag and your staying in Rachel's and Rebecca's old room." Thanks Billy" l said smiling. I got up and walked to the car. I was grabbing my bag out of the car when I heard a phone ring. I looked around until found it under the front seat. Just as I picked it up it stopped ringing. It was one of those new iPhone. It started ringing again. The caller ID said unknown number but I picked it up anyway. "Hello" I said. "Hello Bella" said a creepy voice. "Who is this?" "I'm hurt that you don't remember me Tinkerbella." Wait a minute I thought. There is only one person who calls me by that name. "Emmett you jerk" I yelled. I could hear him and Jasper laughing on the other end. "That's was not funny." That made them laugh even harder. I waited for them to stop laughing. After a few minute their laughs died down. "Are you two done" I asked. "Yeah we're done" Emmett said. It was that funny I thought. "So how much trouble are you two in for breaking me out." "Well it depends on your definition of trouble." "That bad" I said. "Yup" Emmett said popping the p. "Carlisle and Esme think we should let you and Edward talk, Alice won't talk to either us, Rosalie could care less all thou she is mad at me for butt in, and Edward ….. You don't even want to know how many times he tried to kill us. I'm so sorry I started to say but it did sound right. How do thank of apologize to two people who went against their own family for you. "I… I don't know what to say." "There's nothing to say we knew what we were getting ourselves into." "Emmett his back" I heard Jasper say. "Oh Crap" Emmett yelled. Bella I have to go now. "Oh no you don't "I heard Edward yell. Jasper get off of me." "Bella you come home right now." Bye Bella and don't worry about us" Emmett said. Before I could say goodbye the line when it dead. Don't worry about them I repeated over and over in my head until it worked. I grabbed my bag and walked inside. I walk to the back of the house and stopped at Jacobs's room. I reached out and touched the door knob. I want to open it but I couldn't. What was the point I said to myself. His gone I sighed. I let go of the knob and walked to the twin's old room. I sat my bag on the bed and started unpacking. After a few minutes I was finished Billy called me. Yes I said as I opened the door. Don't forget that Emily invited us for dinner tonight he yelled from the kitchen. I didn't I yelled back. I closed the door and smiled. Everything was going to be okay. For the first time in my life I like I belonged.

**Review and Review**

**Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. If any of you guys are good at grammar please correct me. I want to become a better writer. THANK YOU**

chapte


	5. Chapter 5 The Pack

**Her Only Hope**

**Hello everyone thank you for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Stephenie Meyer Twilight or her characters I'm just borrowing them. **

Chapter Five the Pack

As time passed by I went from excited, to nervous, to scared, and back to excite again. I looked at the clock it was 6:50 pm. Sam would be here to pick us up in ten minutes and I was freaking out. I've been keeping myself busy all day from cleaning the house, to making a batch of cookies for Seth, to making a cake for Emily.

I took a shower hoping that would calm my nerves but it didn't work. Here I was now full dressed walking up and down the living having a panic attack. "Bella, will you stop it already you're going to burn a hole through my floor." "I'm sorry Billy I said." "Will you please sit down you have been here since 9 o'clock and you haven't rested since you got here." Before I could answer we heard someone pull into the driveway.

"I'll go get the desserts." I said as I walked to the kitchen. By the time I got out there Sam had Billy and his wheelchair in the car. "Hey Bella" Sam said. "How are you doing?" "I'm fine how are you doing?" I asked him. "I'm good." he said smiling "Here let me take those for you." He reached out to take it but I pulled it back. "You're not going to eat it are you?" I asked because I made this cake for Emily." "It did cross my mind but I won't. I promise" he said. Sam opened the door for me and I got in. before he could close the door I stopped him. "Uh Sam… are you sure the Pack is okay with me coming."

"Let's just put it this way, Seth and Emily aren't the only ones happy you're coming." I smiled and he closed the door. After that we drove in silence. I hope Leah's not there I thought. She had every right to be mad at Sam, Emily, and the council but she loved making everyone miserable. That's why no one wanted her around. Not because she was a girl but if you listen to Leah that was the reason.

"We're here." Sam said interrupting my thoughts. "They're here!" I heard someone yell as I got out of the truck. "Who was that?" I asked Sam. Before he could answer someone picked me up from be hide and spun me around "I told them you would come." I couldn't help but giggle. "Seth put her down!"" Emily yelled. Seth put me down and Emily greeted me with a gentle hug. "Look at you, you're glowing" I said. "Thank you." She said rubbing her belly. "I'm so glad Seth convinced you too come."

"Me to" I said. Seth said pulling me into a bear hug. "I missed you too." "You have a horrible way of showing it." he said with a little sadness in his voice. "I know I should have come sooner but if you put me down I have a surprise for you" I said. "Really" Seth said. Yes you go inside and I'll be there in a minute. Seth walked inside with Billy and Sam. When they were out of sight I got the cookies out of the car. Emily laughed when she saw what I had. "Don't say a word I already know what you're going to say."

"I just can't help it, his so sweet" I said. Emily gave me a guilty smile. "Don't feel too guilty I do the same thing" she said. "Sometimes I do extra things for him that I wouldn't do for the rest of the pack." We both laughed and walked inside. We walked into the kitchen where Seth was waiting for us. He was standing there with his eyes closed. "Okay Seth, you can open your eyes now" I said. He opened his eyes and his whole face lit up. "You remembered thank you so much" he said as he took the cookies from me. "I'm really happy you decided to stay here, Bella." I smiled. Being here felt right and I haven't felt that way since I said yes to Edward. Something great was going to happen. I could feel if in every fiber of my being.


End file.
